


Лотерея

by кошмар без перьев (riansvetoch)



Series: Синее и зеленое [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riansvetoch/pseuds/%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%88%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%80%20%D0%B1%D0%B5%D0%B7%20%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%8C%D0%B5%D0%B2
Summary: Путешествия с Доктором похожи на лотерею, и однажды шарик все-таки должен будет попасть в загаданную лунку, а ТАРДИС – приземлиться в Кардиффе.





	Лотерея

Путешествия с Доктором похожи то ли на лотерею, то ли на рулетку. Можно открыть кажущуюся хрупкой дверь и оказаться в центре военных действий, а можно — на ромашковом поле планеты, лишенной «разумных» форм жизни. Можно договориться с Доктором, что сейчас они отправятся на Теллур, знакомиться с крылатыми инопланетянами (ставка на номер семь, черные), а окажется так, что они выйдут на площадь Москвы начала девятнадцатого века (шарик на номере двенадцать, красное).  
Беннер не любит сюрпризы — они заставляют его нервничать. А это, в свою очередь, заставляет беспокоиться Другого парня. Беннер не любит, когда тот беспокоится — обычно это означает жертвы и материальный ущерб.

— Если бы у Другого парня был счет в банке, то он быстро стал бы банкротом, — однажды, совершенно невпопад отвечает он Доктору, закрывая дверь и направляясь в свою комнату. Тот, рассказывавший о забавных, на его взгляд, проявлениях аллергии, замирает и вскидывает бровь, провожая Брюса удивленным взглядом.

***  
ТАРДИС не душит Беннера. Это замкнутое пространство, полное самой странной и, он уверен, самой опасной техники, но Брюс чувствует здесь себя в безопасности. Почти уютно.

Другой парень напоминает о себе лишь ощущением присутствия в сознании, но и этого достаточно, чтобы Беннер помнил о нем, о том, что может натворить это воплощение мощи и ярости, и чем это грозит окружающим. Доктору. Эти мысли грызут его изнутри. Они похожи на яд, введенный в капельницу с лекарством — растекаются по венам медленно и необратимо.

— У каждого есть недостатки, — говорит Доктор, сидя на жесткой тюремной то ли лавке, то ли кровати. Это не самое лучшее время и место для разговоров «по душам» и «за жизнь». Камера на Сцилусе-7 не лучшее место для любых разговоров, думает Беннер размеренно дыша. Никому не нужно, чтобы в тесной комнатушке появился разозленный Другой парень.

— Кому-то не нравится, что он пухлый, кому-то не нравится его нос, я вот до сих пор не рыжий, — в голосе Доктора звучит совершенно искренняя печаль. – Серьезно. У меня столько возможностей, я путешествую сквозь пространство и время, а до сих пор не рыжий.

Брюс отвлекается от дыхательной гимнастики, пораженный абсурдностью этого разговора. Потому что Доктор выглядит действительно расстроенным цветом своих волос и ничуть не беспокоится о том, что их, скорее всего, убьют. Или отправят неизвестно куда, заниматься неизвестно чем.

— Это самое ужасное, что могло с тобой случиться, — Брюс говорит тихо, безэмоционально, но Доктор расплывается в улыбке человека, довольного тем, что его поняли.

— И уши у меня не те, — он касается своих ушей, дергает их то за мочки, то за самые кончики. — Нет, у меня замечательные уши и волосы, мне нравятся мои волосы, но мне так нравились мои уши. Чудесные, уникальные, совершенно обаятельные уши, полные очарования и вызывающие восхищение...

Беннер фыркает, глядя на Доктора. Паника, приступы которой он так упорно сдерживал, сходит на нет. Другой парень никуда не исчезает, он все еще недоволен, что «мелкий Беннер» находится за решеткой, но больше не пытается вырваться.

— Но, кажется, мы засиделись, — Доктор обрывает себя на середине фразы и принимается хлопать себя по карманам. Он вытаскивает банан, наручные часы, цветные сферы, похожие на украшения для аквариума, пружину от блокнота и несколько исписанных чем-то похожим на арабскую вязь листов (Брюс не вглядывается, но он уверен, что стоит присмотреться и ТАРДИС переведет это для него).

— Расширение пространства? Увеличение объема прямо пропорционально изначальному размеру кармана или здесь важны иные факторы?

— Мне больше нравится считать, что они больше внутри, чем снаружи, — подмигивает Беннеру Доктор, и они улыбаются друг другу. С первых дней принципы работы ТАРДИС и механизмов различных инопланетных рас становятся запретной темой — они оба помнят, что однажды Брюс останется на Земле. Но это не мешает Беннеру спрашивать, а Доктору, иногда, отвечать.

***  
Когда негостеприимная планета остается в семидесяти годах в будущем, Беннер приходит в комнату управления, к Доктору, лежащему под консолью. Они совершили прыжок назад, маленький и незначительный, но он почему-то вызвал искры и замкнул, по словам Доктора, ТАРДИС во временной петле.

— Ва авещал аффести фебя… — закусивший какие-то провода Доктор звучит совершенно не разборчиво, и Беннер машет ему рукой, что не надо продолжать, он все прекрасно понял. Путешествия с Доктором похожи на лотерею, и однажды шарик все-таки должен будет попасть в загаданную лунку, а ТАРДИС – приземлиться в Кардиффе.


End file.
